<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Open Door by narusasuismyreligion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819442">The Open Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasuismyreligion/pseuds/narusasuismyreligion'>narusasuismyreligion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No Uchiha Massacre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasuismyreligion/pseuds/narusasuismyreligion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Drabble where Naruto and Sasuke are making out and Fugaku walks in ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Open Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 2 am I'm sorry :,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're in the bedroom. Sasuke's arms are wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and his fingers are entangled in rough, blond hair, pulling on it lightly. Naruto's arms rest around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies are pressed together snugly.</p><p>"The door's open, idiot,"Sasuke breathes, although he lets Naruto press their lips together over and over again. He forgets himself for a minute, melting into the the soft kisses.<br/>
"Whatever,"Naruto grumbles, that stupid, adorable pout on his lips. He falls onto the bed and pulls Sasuke onto his lap, sighing happily when Sasuke lies on top of him. He swears he's trying to resist those bright, blue eyes and eager lips, but god damn it, he's too weak for this idiot.</p><p>"Usuratonkachi,"he snaps, his voice devoid of any malice, leaning in for a hurried, harsh kiss. He can feel Naruto taking in a sharp breath, and he smirks at the sound, taking advantage of his boyfriend's shock and leaning in even more-</p><p>"Sasuke, I-"</p><p>His head snaps up like a cornered animal's, his eyes wide open and his grip on Naruto tightening roughly. His father stands at the door, eyeing the two of them like a hawk. His hand is still on the doorknob and he seems to be frozen in place.</p><p>Naruto lets out a choked curse, body tensing under Sasuke as he sits up, looking between the two of them like a deer in headlights. His face is flaming red.</p><p>"Of all the atrocious, irresponsible things..."Fugaku Uchiha hisses, glowering at the pair and crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Did I not teach you better?"</p><p>Sasuke stays frozen, blood draining from his face as he stares at his father helplessly, lips frozen shut and terror flowing through his veins.</p><p>"Oto-san-"<br/>
"The next time you get up to this,"he snaps, shaking his head with a disapproving frown, "Close the damn door, child. Must I subject my poor, old eyes to such atrocities?"</p><p>He grumbles to himself, marching outside and shutting the door with a firm thud, leaving the vast room in tense silence that envelops the boys.</p><p>"Huh?"Naruto mumbles, a dumb, blank look on his face, "What just-"<br/>
Sasuke doesn't let him finish before shoving his elbow onto the blond boy's neck, locking him in a chokehold and giving him a feral growl.</p><p>"I told you to lock the door, you little-"<br/>
"S-Sasuke, I......can't <i>breathe-</i>"<br/>
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</p><p>"Ah, Sasuke."</p><p>"Nii-san."</p><p>"Oto-san seems to be in an unusually good mood, today, don't you think?"</p><p>
  <i>"...what?"</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>